


Day 2

by Mellifluusascian



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellifluusascian/pseuds/Mellifluusascian
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946566
Kudos: 83





	Day 2

“You want me to call you  _ what? _ ”

“Call me Daddy. Or, we can just try it, please?” Jaehyun pushed his palms together and jut out his bottom lip, pulling the puppy dog face on Doyong, begging.

Doyoung’s cheeks were dusted pink as he tried to ignore the man in front of him, turning his head so he wouldn’t have to see him.  _ How can he look so cute when talking about stuff like this? _ Doyoung would never understand it. He sighed and glanced back at him, knowing that there was Jaehyun wouldn’t leave him alone without an answer.

“And if I say no?”

“I’ll be sad, but I won’t bother you about it anymore.” 

Doyoung saw his face begin to lose its playful expression and he shook his head.

“You know I’m not good at the... Dirty talking type of stuff. But if you really want to I’ll try.”

With his infamous bread boy smile, Jaehyun hoisted Doyoung up and over his shoulder, carrying him to their shared bedroom, Doyoung letting out a loud yelp when he suddenly couldn’t feel the ground anymore.

Doyoung quickly found himself on his back in their shared bedroom with Jaehyun latched onto his neck. With Jaehyun it never took long to elicit sweet moans from Doyoung — he knew just about every sweet and sensitive spot on his body — and every few moans were rewarded with hot kisses to his throat and Adam’s apple. Doyoung had already forgotten what brought about this spur of energy until Jaehyun’s kisses traveled down his chest and his right nipple had been enveloped by a thick, wet heat. He arched up into Jaehyun, sucking in a gasp at the motion.

“ _ Ahhh fuck, Jaehyun~ _ ”

Jaehyun smirked, kissing his way back up to just underneath his ear, licking its lobe before whispering into his ear.

“Say it.”

Jaehyun’s hands ran down Doyoung’s sides, fingers hooking under the waistband of his pajama bottoms and tugging them down slowly.

“Say what?”

“Call me Daddy,” Jaehyun murmured into his ear.

A smirk pulled at Doyoung’s lips before he turned to look at Jaehyun.

“Earn it. Show me how badly you want me to call you Daddy — show me that you deserve that title.”

Just as Jaehyun knew Doyoung’s sweet spots, Doyoung knew his too — he knew that Jaehyun always loved a little game or challenge.

Jaehyun slid Doyoung’s sweatpants down his legs, lifting his hips to aid him in the process, tsking at the sight of Doyoung’s already half-hard cock. He swiped a single finger through the clear slick building up on the tip and examined it, eyes cast down over Doyoung’s body. After looking over him for a while, he reached over to the dresser to grab the bottle of lube, slicking up two of his fingers. 

“So you don’t think that I deserve that title already? Even knowing how I can make you cum from my fingers alone?” 

“I wouldn’t say that, necessarily. I just wanna know how far you’re willing to go to hear it.”

Jaehyun circled his lubed fingers around his rim and pushed them in slowly, watching Doyoung’s face. He pushed his long fingers in until both finger joints were inside him, one eyebrow raised. 

“Is this not far enough baby? Shall I go further?” 

Doyoung let out a shaky breath before biting down on his bottom lip and shaking his head slowly. 

“Not nearly far enough and you know it, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun pushed his fingers the rest of the way in and began to thrust them at a semi-fast pace, lips curling at the sight of Doyoung’s face falling into a look of pleasure. He leaned over Doyoung, face hovering just above his. 

“What about this? Is  _ this _ far enough for you?”

Jaehyun was met with nothing but increasingly needy pants until he curled his fingers up to his prostate. The movement drew a melodic moan from the other, hips bucking into his hand. 

“I asked you a question. Is. This. Far enough?” Jaehyun asked again, fingers curling to punctuate each word. 

Doyoung hesitantly shook his head despite his body’s reactions to Jaehyun’s ministrations. Deep down, passed the cloudiness in his mind, he knew that this would come back to bite him in the ass later, but at the moment all he wanted was to feel  _ more _ . He wanted to feel more of Jaehyun.  _ He needed more. _

Jaehyun shook his head and sat back up, fingers continuing to probe his prostate while his free hand came up to squirt lube onto the head of his cock, eliciting a hiss from Doyoung at the cold feeling. 

“Someone is especially greedy today, aren’t they?”

Grasping his cock with a tight grip, he began to jerk him off to match the pace of the thrusting of his fingers. If there was one thing about Doyoung, he was very impatient. He didn’t like to take things slow. 

“This greedy baby is gonna have to wait to get what he wants today. Unless, of course, you give in.”

Jaehyun smirked as Doyoung writhed underneath him, head tilting back into the pillows and whimpers and moans falling from his lips. His moans only spurred Jaehyun on further, making him tug his cock faster, watching cum begin to bead up at the tip before he stopped altogether, pulling his hand away. Doyoung cried out desperately and Jaehyun cooed, retuning his hand and jerking his cock again. The cycle repeated until Doyoung’s thighs began to tremble and pathetic whimpers of “please” tumbled out one after another. 

“Please what baby? Tell me what you want.”

“P-Please, Daddy…” Doyoung whimpered, his voice barely above a whisper.

Jaehyun raised an eyebrow, leaning his ear closer as if to try to hear him better.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t hear that. Say that again for me baby~”

In a slightly louder voice, he moaned out, “Please Daddy..”

Jaehyun curled his fingers up again, making Doyoung arch completely off the bed and cry out in a shaky moan, “DADDY PLEASE- P-Please let me cum Daddy please I need it I need… P-Please let me cum…”

Jaehyun slipped his fingers from his hole and stood from the bed, pushing his own sweats down to reveal his rock solid cock. 

“Daddy will give you what you want for being so good for him.”


End file.
